Clothair Ravenot
Sir Clothair "the Equanimous" of Ravenot ''(pronounced ''/Clo-th-air/ /Ray-ven-ot/) ''' '''is a human paladin of the Church of the Holy Light, anointed first into the Silver Hand on 608 K.C. and reanointed by Archbishop Alonsus II on 625 K.C. to the knightly order in the College of Canons. The nickname the "Equanimous" was given to him by Alonsus II during his accolade due to the strong display of his temperance, patience and composure. Appearance and Character History Clothair Ravenot is the only son of Dagobert Ravenot, a once respectable baron living in the proximity of the Grand Hamlet, in the region that is now known as Duskwood. No records of his known mother exist, nor has Dagobert ever wanted to marry at the time of Clothair's birth. Due to this, Clothair was recognized by his father and the public, as a legitimized bastard. By the time of the First War, Dagobert served as steward in his liege's council, Count Theodoric Vuodi. While his father served Theodoric, Clothair was being tutored and groomed to follow in his father's footsteps into becoming a steward in a greater noble's court. The abrupt arrival of the orc invaders from the Dark Portal and the death of Count Theodoric obliged the family to flee into the vicinity of Stormwind. House Ravenot's castle was besieged and conquered shortly after the razing of the Grand Hamlet. The family had no other options but to follow Anduin Lothar alongside other survivors to settle in the Kingdom of Lordaeron while the old Kingdom of Azeroth crumbled. With the loss of his home and fief, Dagobert fell under a great depression, neglecting his son's former tutoring and simply putting him into the care of an old knight of Lordaeron, Ser Oliver Mortimer. Oliver took the adolescent Clothair as his squire and was chosen to become a member of the Silver Hand during the time of the Second War. Clothair remained as Oliver's squire for the duration of the war until the Assault on Blackrock Spire transpired, where Oliver desperately had Clothair bear a flanged mace and heavy shield to fight along in the battle. The battle was won, and the unprepared Clothair, managed to demonstrate his growing martial prowess. Oliver was surprised at Clothair's display but advised him to stay back in the next battle, considering him far too unprepared to fight in the battlefield. The final battle of the Second War ensued in the Blasted Lands, concluding with the destruction of the Dark Portal. The Alliance was victorious and Clothair followed the paladin back to Lordaeron where his squiring continued. The young squire took Oliver's words and lessons with great interest, learning of the Three Virtues, the Holy Light and continued to master the usage of blunt weaponry. By the time Clothair was the age of twenty-two, Archbishop Alonsus Faol, had received Oliver's word that Clothair was ready to become a knight of the Silver Hand. Clothair passed his trials and was officially knighted by the Church of the Holy Light and regarded as a paladin. Unfortunately, Oliver Mortimer died of natural causes a year after Clothair's accolade. Clothair's father Dagobert had recently returned to the now rebuilt Kingdom of Stormwind, where he ventured south to the grim forest of Duskwood, the region where their castle remained. Clothair was saddened at his father's lack of communication in regards to his sudden departure. Despite sending him various letters, Dagobert never responded to Clothair's messages, bringing forth a mix of concern and despair to the young paladin. Clothair's faith in the light and his fellow knights were all that then remained at his side. The beginning of the Third War and the fall of Lordaeron devastated Clothair even further, giving the man a rather grim perspective of the world around him, albeit still remaining faithful to the Three Virtues. Alongside his closest allies, Clothair joined along Alexandros Mograine's forces until his unexpected demise. After Mograine's death, Clothair's loyalties remained with the newly formed Scarlet Crusade. Clothair was stationed to Tyr's Hand, where he zealously served the Scarlet Crusade, smiting down any foe that got in their way. The mentality of the Scarlets grew into Clothair's mind and eventually he became to embrace its philosophies. By the time that Acherus arrived in the skies above the Enclave and laid waste to Havenshire, Clothair had joined High General Abbendis in her flagship, the Sinner's Folly, and sailed for Northrend, where she established the Scarlet Onslaught. Now serving in New Hearthglen, Clothair's loyalty to the Scarlet Onslaught was wavering greatly as he noticed Brigitte Abbendis' heavy disregard of the original Crusade's intents. He called out against the Onslaught boldly and despite the evidence, was hunted down for his insubordination. Through a bloody battle in the Dragonblight, Clothair managed to kill a trio of his former comrades and immediately escaped to the Alliance base of Wintergarde Keep. Clothair volunteered to assist the Seventh Legion to fight against the undead legions of Naxxramas and from there Clothair unofficially offered his assistance to Halford Wyrmbane in his future campaigns. After the Shattering and during the Invasion of Gilneas, Clothair assisted the Seventh Legion and the Gilneas Liberation Front in repelling the Forsaken army. Once a great deal of Gilneas was reclaimed, Clothair held a desire to stay and further assist but sailed off south to the Kingdom of Stormwind, to finally reunite with his father that he had not seen for many years. He ventured to Duskwood, a far more grim and darkened version of his childhood home. There he went to the front of his father's castle and as he requested entry, his father's chancellor informed Clothair of Dagobert's current condition. Dagobert had become an isolationist after the events of Karazhan and the great disappearance of many Darkshire nobles and wishes to see no one but a select few of his council in his home. Despite the fact that he was his son, the chancellor told Clothair that Dagobert especially did not want to see him ever again. Clothair left the proximity of Castle Ravenot, greatly insulted by his father's supposed lack of trust and settled in the capital of Stormwind. Recent Events Category:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:Stormwind HumanCategory:Church of the Holy LightCategory:PaladinsCategory:Order of the Silver HandCategory:Scarlet CrusadeCategory:Scarlet OnslaughtCategory:Scarlet EnclaveCategory:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:College of Canons